elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill Book (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I would advise to remove this page, since everything on it, is already transfered to another page: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim_Skill_Books The other page has more information and therefore more skill books. SoKoLoV (talk) 15:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We can redirect it after I finish merging the lists. This list is missing some book locations, not to mention almost every single book title is incorrect. --— Radical D (bother \ 10:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Need to Drop Bogus Volume Numbers Somebody added bogus volume numbers to the titles, probably trying to number the copies of each book. :I noticed that too. 90% of the books only have one volume to them. There's just so much wrong with this list, I don't even want to touch it. --— Radical D (bother \ 22:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I removed a few of them. This will be a big task, if anyone is interested in helping. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) King There is a two-handed skill book titled "King" laying on the ground on the path leading up to the Autumn Watch tower. --jimnms 18:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Added it in for ya. Thanks for catching that. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Did anyone go confirm this? I'm there now and the book is "Amulet of Kings", not "King". Major Clean Up Done! Hi all, I couldn't stand it no longer, the bogus volume numbers finally got to me and I have had the game only 1 week! How you all suffered with it is beyond me, or maybe I just had a case of OCD today. Don't Blink! I cleared the bogus volume numbers out, verified book links (couple linked to the wrong book), got rid of as many of the Red links as I could while I was at it. That was actually the easy part as many of the red links were just from mispelled names. Don't Blink! Now as for payment, I think some one should sweep out all my houses in Oblivion and Skyrim for me, simple enough I think. Don't Blink! Anyhow, Don't Blink when the Weeping Angel load screen comes up and have fun playing the game. Neguy71inok (talk) 00:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Tips and Tricks to finding Skill Books It may be worth mentioning on the page that using the CTRL-F function and searching a town name on this page is a great way to easily find skill books. For example, I had 10 skill books remaining before the achievement, and doing a quick CTRL-F and searching Whiterun got me those 10 in about 20 minutes, as I was able to see all the skill books in Whiterun, allowing me to find several quickly. I'm sure this technique would be a great addition to the page, I just want to know what other people think about the method, before I implement it on the page. --Struanmcd :Simple usage of sortable table for this article looks like much more easier way... --[[User:Wild_Cat|'Wild Cat']] 23:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the need to mention using CTRL-F. It should be common knowledge since it's pretty much the universal hot key for search in browsers and most other programs. --jimnms (talk) 00:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : Unknown book I found a book called "Poem: tepid sky" underwater at the top of a waterfall just west of dragon bridge. It increased my illusion skill. Does that count? 22:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Are you sure about this? Are you using any mods ? Dinerdefilles (talk) 19:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Remove locations I feel this page would be better organized with just the skill book listings organized as a table, without the locations. The locations seem to be more up-to-date on the specific book pages, I feel it's not really useful to duplicate this information here... Thoughts ? Dinerdefilles (talk) Skill Book names & volumes Hello, fellow citizens of the Empire! I have gone through and changed the names of volume labels for various skill books on this expertly crafted list in order to match them to the way they appear in Skyrim. While "Book III" and "vol 09" look cleaner in a way, it's more confusing thatn simply maintaining the names of the books as they appear in the menu inventory. So, "Myystery of Talara, Book III" is now "Mystery of Talara, v3," as it appears in the game itself; similarly, "2920, v0l 05 - Second Seed" is now "2920, Second Seed, v5" as it appears in the inventory. Also, the book "Guide to Better Thieving" appeared on this page as "Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving," presumably because that is the title shown on the first page of the book when you open it. However, this is confusing and caused problems for me when I was trying to set up a bookshelf in my Lakeview Manor's library of all of the skill books in order of Category > Skill > Title. I wound of missing "Guide to Better Thieving" because "Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving" wasn't in my inventory, and so to help others avoid this problem, I changed the title to match the in-game title. Finally, as a card-carrying member of the Grammar Police, I de-capitalized non-iontitial prepositions in book titles. I hope my changes have not offended anyone or appear to insult the good work of those who composed the page in the first place. Balarick (talk) 08:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : No problem. I formatted the list to look like this a while back, but I looks like I neglected the additions you made, so thanks for that. Actually, it baffles me why the book pages are not named as they appear in game. It looks like we should rename the incorrect book pages eventually. : Jimeee (talk) 10:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC)